You be Batman and I'll be Robin (New)
by katiesgotagun
Summary: A new girl shows up to town that gives Lydia a run for her money; Sam Carson is taking Beacon Hills by storm while keeping a dangerous secret under lock and key. Can Stiles see her for what she really is in time to stop the Alpha? Stiles x Oc (Rated M for mature themes)


Time dragged on as Sam drove on the highway towards Northern California, her speed surpassing the state law by nearly twenty miles per hour as she rushed to get to her new home. As of a week ago, her adoptive father had already moved in and unpacked all of their things, waiting for Sam to finish her last week at work before she said goodbye to their cluttered San Diego house. After finally saying goodbye to the two-story home and what little friends she'd had, Sam had hopped in her beautiful black Camaro Convertible ZL1 and started the ten hour drive from San Diego to Beacon Hills.

Feeling a cramp forming in her right calf, Sam pulled off the highway at the nearest exit, receiving an impressive amount of middle fingers from the surrounding cars as she wove in and out of the traffic to get to the turning lane. After a minute of driving behind a dirty Honda Odyssey with a ridiculous amount of bumper stickers, Sam pulled into the nearly empty parking lot and slid into an open spot. The rest stop looked particularly grimy as a group of middle schooler's got out of a large coach bus, one of the kids throwing up on the concrete almost immediately after he set foot on solid ground. Steeling her stomach, she avoided the pool of vomit and made her way through the grimy glass doors into the uncomfortably warm interior of the complex.

The smell of stale French fries and the sound of children's cries assaulted Sam as she walked over the worn carpet and onto the sticky tile floors. She skillfully wove through the throng of people, going up the escalator to the second floor where the bathrooms were located. For some annoying reason, the line for the bathroom was longer than it should have been, making Sam wonder if she would be able to hold it in for that long.

Deciding to distract herself from her aching bladder, Sam pulled out her ridiculously sleek phone and fiddled with the controls before the blank screen lit up. According to the screen, Matt had sent her two texts saying that he would be spending the next couple of nights in the city working out his company's new branch, telling her that she could drive up any time during the week. He assured her, though, that her dogs would be well cared for until she did decide to drive up to the house. Sending a sarcastic thumbs up and a depreciating comment, Sam let out a sigh of relief as she realized she was next in line for a stall. She supposed she should tell Matt that she was already on her way, but seeing as he wasn't home to greet her it wouldn't make a difference as to when she got there.

After finishing her business, Sam meandered to the lower levels, where there was a large assortment of big name food stalls, such as McDonalds, Starbucks, and Pizza Hut. Taking her chances with fries and a burger, Sam sat herself down at a slightly dirty table and nearly unhinged her jaw to chomp into the Big Mac like a man on the verge of starvation. With her hands sufficiently greasy and her arteries filled with the same oil in which they 'cooked' the soggy fries, Sam set off to find a bin to dispose of her garbage.

Sam made her way passed an abandoned looking sunglass hutch, ambling into the small convenience store that was filled with snacks and magazines with the latest gossip.

She filled her arms with bags of chips and candy bars, snagging a few packs of gum before dumping her purchases on the counter by the register. Sam pulled out her wallet and presented the intimidating black American Express card to the jaded cashier, who sent her a dubious look as he examined the card.

Deciding that the card was indeed hers, he rang up her purchase and handed her the receipt for her to sign. Once the transaction was complete, Sam waved at the man before grabbing the bags and card, making her way to the exit. Still finding a slight ache in her stomach, Sam pulled out a rather large Snickers before shoving half of it in her mouth with a satisfied smile.

Ambling back to the car, Sam slid into the seat and threw the bags on the passenger seat, starting the car and shifting into reverse before speeding back towards the rush-hour clogged highway.

••••••• ••••••• •••••••

The 'Welcome to Beacon Hills' sign passed by as Sam drove down the darkened road and smoothly followed the directions her phone was supplying, the sleek car passing by bright houses as she slowed her speed to accommodate the town's speed limit. Sam followed Google's instructions, coming to a crawl in front of a cute grey house with white trimmings. She pulled into the driveway, closing the top of the Camaro and turning off the car, reaching a hand to her backpack in search of the keys she had stuffed inside while she was hurrying to get on the road.

Successfully grabbing hold of the keys, Sam clambered out of the car and made her way up towards the house. The jingling of her keys had caught some attention, because as soon as Sam had opened the door her feet were attacked by the two puppies she had been reluctant to send up with Matt. The black lab and husky puppies tripped over themselves as they stumbled over to their owner, excitedly yipping as they slobbered over her hands.

The wooden floors creaked slightly as Sam made her way through the house, taking her time in admiring the home-y feeling. The kitchen was pretty updated compared to her old house, and that fact alone made her feel a bit better about the move; at least she could cook herself breakfast without the outlet sparking and the propane stove clicking dangerously. The pups distracted themselves with their small collection of toys that sat proudly on the tiled floor of the kitchen.

Sam opened random doors in order to get used to the layout of the house, memorizing the location of the bedrooms, bathrooms, and closets as she walked. One door underneath the stairs caught her attention, and once Sam opened it she knew she'd found her room; at her insistence, Matt had let Sam move her room to the basement. The steps down were carpeted, muffling the sound of her steps as she looked around the furnished basement; there was a bathroom, a small kitchen, and a bar set up as well as a separate room for Sam to claim as her own. The room was relatively small, having been filled with her surplus of boxes and a few pieces of furniture.

Walking over to the boxes that sat waiting in the corner of the room, Sam dug around in the boxes for her night clothes; even though she hadn't really done anything all day, she was dead tired. She slipped out of her jeans and tore off her tank top, wiggling out of her undergarments before sliding the oversized t-shirt over her bare body, slipping on a pair of Star Trek boxers before she plodded over to the Totoro themed sleeping bag that could easily be mistaken for a mattress.

Within moments, Sam was fast asleep.

••••••• ••••••• •••••••

Sam woke up to slobbery kisses from her pups, groaning as she rolled over and dug her head farther into her ridiculous amount of pillows. Laddie, the black lab, grabbed at her matted hair with his teeth, tugging playfully on the dark brown locks. Zack, the husky, pawed at the pillow next to her head, adamant that she wake up.

"That's it," She moaned, rolling over and barely stopping the onslaught of dog kisses as she yawned. "I'm selling you to the black market." The pups yipped and jumped around on her mattress, completely ignorant to her threat. Not that she would follow through with it, of course, but she _hated_ being woken up, even if it was by the two cutest animals ever.

Sam rolled off the bed, her feet connecting with the ground harshly as she stumbled over to the bathroom, tripping on almost every box on the way there. Turning on the shower, Sam rubbed her right eye with the heel of her palm as she dug around in one of the closets, hoping that Matt had unpacked the towels. He had unpacked a bunch of unused toiletries, but had apparently left the towels for her to find. With a frustrated groan, she trudged back to her room, opening nearly all of the boxes in search for the super fluffy white bath towels.

"'Wundarbar!' he exclaimed with great relish." She said, practically sprinting to the bathroom to shower. As the hot water practically melted her skin off, Sam realized she should probably tell Scott, her life-long friend, that she had moved into his town without telling him. She snorted when she realized how well that would go over.

After a lovely shower, Sam dug around for suitable clothes, knowing that she was not only going to be seeing her almost-cousin, but also looking for a job. She pulled out a cream sweater and a light blue pair of jeans, struggling to get her legs into the pant legs. Her brown hair began to curl around her hair as she walked upstairs, her stomach protesting at going unfed for so long.

Sticking to the safe side, Sam made herself a bowl of Captain Crunch as the pups danced at her feet, waiting for her to feed them.

"What? You think I'm feeding you after you slobbered all over me?" She asked them rhetorically, knowing they couldn't respond. The faces that they made at her melted her pseudo serious face, silently cooing as she poured them some dry dog food. She plugged her phone into the impressive speakers by the blender, Sam played some classic Sublime and started bobbing her head along to the beat.

Stiles griped to himself as he dug around in his back pocket for the keys his dad had given him after so graciously volunteering him for dog-sitter. Finally grabbing the keys, he unlocked the door and let himself in, wondering why he didn't hear the usual pitter patter of doggy paws running his way. He heard a bark from the kitchen, along with a song he faintly recognized.

He grabbed an umbrella from the holder by the door, prepared to defend himself from whatever was in the kitchen; according to his dad, neither the father nor the daughter were due to be in all week.

As he turned a corner, Stiles was shocked to see a girl around his age that was way too pretty for her own good tossing dog treats at the puppies and swaying with the music. Her mouth sang with the lyrics, her eyes glancing around the room and seeing the stranger holding up an umbrella in the doorway of the kitchen. Immediately, she screamed, grabbing her empty bowl of cereal and throwing it at his head. Stiles ducked, narrowly avoiding the flying Tupperware and dropping the umbrella to the floor, putting his hands up to show that he meant no harm.

"Woah!" He called, seeing her reach for the rather impressive looking culinary knife collection.

"Who the fuck are you?" She asked, holding one of the knives in his direction and hoping she looked intimidating. "How the fuck did you get in here?"

"Your dad is paying me to feed the dogs!" Stiles squeaked, throwing the keys in his back pocket on the floor in front of him. "A-assuming he's your dad, I-I mean, n-not that you look like the person to- I-I mean he's totally your dad." Her face flickered with realization and she placed the knife back in its designated spot, rubbing her face awkwardly.

"You gave me, like, seven heart attacks." She moaned, sending him a withering glare. "Could've at least made some noise, are you trying to kill me?"

"You're not supposed to be home for three days," He defended, standing up straight and shuffling awkwardly by the door. "I'll, uh, I'll just go."

"No, it's cool; let me give you the money Matt promised you." Sam said, shaking her head. She grabbed the small white envelope that she'd found on the counter that morning, labeled 'Stiles' in Matt's sloppy handwriting. "This is yours."

"I-it's really not necessary-" Stiles tried to say, edging towards the hallway when she threw the envelope at him. He stumbled forward to catch it, sending her an awkward smile.

"I'll call bullshit," She snorted, grabbing a cheese string from the chilled box. "Thanks for your help."

"N-no problem." Stiles said, glancing down the hallway towards the door. "I'm gonna, erm, gonna go now. Thanks for the money." She waved a manicured hand in his direction, throwing out the plastic from her snack into the garbage. He raced out of the house, his face flushed with embarrassment and his heart thudding in his chest; she looked like she was ready to slit his throat open with that seriously evil looking butcher's knife.

"That was scary," Sam said, letting out a long breath before glancing at her phone, deciding that it was high time for Scott to find out about the move. She threw the last bits of the cheese onto the floor for the eager pups to lap up. With her keys in hand, Sam slid on her red suede Giuseppe Zanotti flats and left the house, driving over to the road where her family friend lived.

_You're familiar with the song Scotty Doesn't Know, right? _She sent as she parked outside his house.

_I guess, why?_ He responded, no doubt extremely confused by her sudden text. She got out of the sleek black car and crossed the street, texting as she got closer to the house.

_I figured out what he didn't know._ Sam said cryptically, smirking to herself as she hit the 'send' button.

_Okay… And what would that be? _

_ That I'm outside his front door._ She sniggered to herself as she finally made it to the front door, shoving her phone into her pocket and ignoring the telltale vibrations of an incoming call. As if on cue, Scott swung the door open with his phone pressed against his ear and his puppy dog face twisted into confusion.

"Sam?" He asked, his eyes widening and a smile curling at the corner of his lips.

"Last time I checked." She retorted, smirking to herself before opening her arms for a hug.

"Holy shit!" Scott cursed excitedly, wrapping her in a bear hug and twirling her around a bit. Sam giggled as her friend set her down, placing her hand on the side of the door to steady herself. "What are you doing here?"

"I just moved here," She said, walking passed him into the house, kicking off her shoes and placing them by the door. "I figured I would surprise you."

"Well, I'm certainly surprised." He said with an indelicate snort. "Wait till mom finds out; she'll freak."

"Wait till mom finds out what?" Melissa said as she walked into the foyer, ruffling through her purse and stepping over a pair of Scott's misplaced shoes without even looking down. Sam felt an uncontrollable grin stretch her lips as Melissa looked up, her eyes widening in confusing. "Sam?"

"I think so," Sam replied, waiting a second before launching herself into Melissa's arms, grabbing onto her favorite mother figure.

"Oh, my God!" Melissa exclaimed, a disbelieving laugh escaping her lips. "Look at you! You're all grown up!"

"I know, isn't it scary?" Sam giggled, releasing the woman from her hug. "I've missed you guys so much."

"Did you get the early birthday present we sent you?" Melissa asked, grabbing the bag she had dropped and rifling through it again in search of her car keys. Sam thought back to the lovely sweater that "Scott" had picked out for her, sniggering to herself.

"Yeah, I never knew you were such a fashionista, Scott." Scott grinned back at her, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I'm a fashionista?" Scott asked, apparently forgetting that Melissa had depicted him as the one that had picked out Sam's gift. Sam nodded, sitting down on the steps of the house and watching Melissa get ready for her shift. Scott stared at her as his mom shuffled through her purse, taking in the major differences that Sam had undergone.

Honestly, Sam looked completely different than she had when she was a kid. She'd been really pudgy, always fitting awkwardly in her clothes and looking overall dopey with her extremely chubby cheeks and her two front teeth knocked in. From the last time she had actually seen the McCall family, she had lost all of her baby fat, grew at least a foot, and tamed her crazy thick hair into a covetable silk. Her fashion sense had gotten much better, meaning she didn't wear purple corduroy overalls and a green striped t-shirt anymore.

"You look so grown up," Melissa said as she looked up again, a nostalgic look flittering over her face. "Just like your mother."

"I've been told," Sam said, not letting herself feel the loss of her birth parents; she'd detached herself from those emotions long ago_. Feeling sorry for yourself will get you nowhere_, she reminded herself as pang of emptiness echoed through her body.

"Well," Melissa started, slipping on her coat as she prepared to go outside. "I better see you at dinner tonight, or I will drag you by your pretty hair; we have so much to catch up on."

"It's a deal," Sam nodded, watching as Melissa closed the door after herself with a definitive click. "So, Scotty, what do you say to some ice cream?"

"Okay," he nodded, slipping on his pair of shoes and grabbing his phone from the small table he had placed it on after Sam had come in.

"I'll drive," Sam walked out the door, Scott trailing behind her and trying to get his sweatshirt over his head. When his head was completely out, he looked at the sleek black Camaro sitting in front of him and dropped his jaw in awe.

"_That's_ your car?" The Camaro Convertible ZL1 was nothing to spit at, with its 580 horsepower and its V8 engine; in fact, it was an extremely expensive car that had most enthusiasts drooling.

"Well," she started, opening the door and sliding into the car, motioning for Scott to do the same. "Yeah."

"How?" he asked, stroking the dashboard gently. Sam shot him a look as she started the car, the engine roaring to life as the key turned.

"I save up all the money I got from work and bought it." She supplied, rolling the top of the car down and letting the sun smack her in the face with its obnoxiously bright rays.

"Where did you work?" He asked as she pulled out of the driveway, the cool air of Breacon Hills whipping their hair in the wind as the car shifted into gear. "Where could you have gotten this much money?"

"Everywhere," She answered truthfully, driving around the town as if she knew it like the back of her hand. She pulled into the large parking lot that was for designated customers of the wall of shops, the Carvel logo shining bright on the sun-dulled paint of the building. "I did a lot of oddball jobs for a while before I took up a part time at Matt's job."

"I wish I got that much for working at the vet," Scott pouted, unbuckling and climbing out of the car.

"Man, I could really use a chocolate fix right about now." She snorted as she locked the car behind her, walking up towards the grime coated door.

"How much chocolate do you actually eat?" Scott asked as he narrowly avoided a small child that was running around in the ice cream shop, their face coated almost completely in sticky ice cream.

"It's become a dietary need." She sighed as she ordered a large chocolate ice cream, with chocolate syrup and sprinkles on top; she'd had a legendary sweet tooth, even as a kid.

"How are you so tiny?' Scott asked rhetorically. "Where does it all go?"

"To my big fat brain." She moaned as she greedily snatched the cup of chocolate-y goodness, digging in almost immediately. "And my thighs."

"So why did you have to move?"

"Matt wanted a change of scenery." Sam shrugged noncommittally spooning another scoop of chocolate goo into her mouth and nearly moaning at the taste. "Why is chocolate so good?"

"School starts tomorrow," Scott started, taking a scoop of his own frozen treat. He watched as Sam's face fell, looking completely deflated as she realized she would have to go to school.

"Well, shit." She moaned, taking another large scoop of her ice cream. She rolled the ice cream around on her tongue as she though; Matt would be mad if she didn't go to the first day of school, even if he wasn't there to make her go; an angry Matt was a Matt she didn't want to see.

"Are you gonna go?"

"And miss the pivotal moment of a student's high school career? I wish. I don't think I'd live to see another day if Matt found out I missed the first day of school, though, so I think I'll just bite the bullet and go." She said, plopping down into an overused booth, placing the cup of ice cream down and leaning her cheek on her palm.

"Have you already done the paper work?" Scott asked, sitting across from her and knocking a crumpled napkin off the table with a quick flick of his hands.

"Matt should have, not quite sure if he did though." Sam flicked her bangs from her forehead with an annoyed sigh. "And knowing him, he'll probably think it's my fault that he forgot to enroll me."

"Why would it be your fault?" Scott asked.

"I've got no idea." Sam snorted, unlocking her phone and scrolling through her emails. "But he'll find a reason."

"Do you think we'll have any of the same classes?" He asked, taking a rather large mouthful of ice cream and cringing as he realized his fatal mistake; he felt like he'd swallowed a small tundra, complete with a mini blizzard.

"Not sure," Sam shrugged, finishing off her treat with a grand sigh of contentedness as she plopped the container back onto the wooden table top. "We probably will, I mean there are only so many courses I can take, right?"

"I guess," Scott agreed, feeling his pocket vibrate from a text message. He opened up his phone, seeing a frazzled text from Stiles before halfheartedly reading it, disregarding his friend's urgency because of his panicky nature; he couldn't have really almost have been killed by some chick with a knife, right?

"I'll pick you up tomorrow morning," Sam decided for Scott, enjoying his wide eyed look of amazement as he glanced out at her car.

"I get to show up to school_- in that_?" He asked, excitement nearly oozing from his body.

"Only if you love me," Sam said as seriously as she could, taking pleasure in his deer-caught-in-headlights look and awkward spluttering before she let a small giggle escape her lips. The giggle seemed to tip Scott off to her joke, and he let himself chuckle before standing and throwing his now empty cup into the garbage.

"What time will you stop by?"

"I'll probably be there around seven thirty, so you better be ready or you're showing up to school on your lame-ass bike." She snorted, following his lead and throwing out her own garbage.

"I promise I'll be ready," Scott agreed, an uncontrollable smile nearly ripping his face in half as he looked at the nice car; he'd look so cool if he showed up in that.

"Shake on it?" She asked, stopping him as soon as they got outside.

"You still do that?" he asked incredulously, a disbelieving smile curling his mouth upwards. When they were kids, Sam and Scott had made a secret handshake that was essentially unbreakable, even more indestructible than a pinky promise.

"I'll leave without you," Sam threatened, holding her hand out expectantly. Scott grinned as he slapped his hand against hers, doing a series of fist bumps and slaps to complete the secret handshake.

"It's good to have you back," Scott chortled as they finished off the shake, punching her lightly on the shoulder. Stumbling a little bit, Sam feigned an injury as she held her 'wounded' shoulder in mock hurt. Scott rolled his eyes and began walking towards the car, a smile lighting up her face as she glanced at her old friend.

"I knew you missed me." She said smugly, sliding into her seat and revving the engine dramatically. "C'mon, dweeb, I don't have all day!" Sam called when Scott took a moment to stare at the car. When he finally got in, Sam pulled out of the parking lot and drove down the windy streets of Beacon Hills.

_I think I'm gonna like it here_, Sam thought to herself as the wind whipped her hair wildly behind her head, taking whatever hesitation she had about moving to a new town with it.


End file.
